Gundam Wing: Wheels of War Discontinued
by Kuso'Akhali
Summary: The gundam pilots have all settled down, some have formed families. The earth is peaceful, yet one secret organizations seeks to shatter the peace.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing or Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. I don not own any of the characters, mobile suits, or story lines from either of the two parts of or any other parts of the Gundam Universe. I only own any story lines, mobile suits, and characters that do not come from the original time lines. I apologize for any confusion that I have caused by not putting this up earlier and I thank my readers for their patience.


	2. Prologue

It was said that the Eve War of After Colony 197 would be the war to end all mobile suit battles, but in the end it was merely the background that would set the stage for an even bigger battle that would consume humanity and all of holdings in space.

The year is After Colony 223. Although all battles have been reduced to shooting space debris, fighting tournaments, racing, and mock battles to aid in history classes; there still lingers a sense of tension between the colonies and earth. Earth has expanded its reach to outer space with the terra-formation of Mars, establishment colonies around Mars, mining operations in several parts of the asteroid belt, and several research stations around some of Jupiter's moons. Mobile suits have undergone little change in the passed few two and a half decades, however there is trouble brewing in the Asteroid belt in a zone that is still considered to be too hazardous for mining operations.

Many of the several of the gundam pilots have settled down and formed families, however there always comes a time when ones past can bring trouble to the future. While the identities and whereabouts of the former pilots are now public knowledge, some people still try to cover up as much information as possible to bring them safety. While there is generally no longer any public or government resentment towards the pilots, there are still some organizations that carry much anger and hatred for those pilots and what they still stand for.

Yet now friction seems to be rising between Earth and Mars as a new government comes to power. This government is secretly being manipulated by a military organization that few would even be willing to believe existed. Yet one member of that organization is about to break away and shake the foundations of the peace that everyone thought was real in order to find his place in the universe, and to build a world that can deal with the war that will soon come.

The gundam pilots and Milliardo Peacecraft are the only members of the Earth sphere that have any knowledge of this organization and proof to back up the claims that they've made to warn the United Earth Sphere. The problem is that the government sees them as paranoid and will only shut them out. Though Relena Peacecraft has done everything to get them to hear them out, they will no longer listen to her as long as she tries to advocate for the pilots. They still consult her on all other issues, but are now starting to listen to her less and less. Soon that will all change.

"A war is coming to the Earth; a war in which they cannot win with peace and non-violence. I have to stop them, but I can't leave without being detected. I could take prototype BC-AGMS-αΩ Ragnarok. I'd need to come back for the Jormungand, Garm, and Surtur adaption units, but it's a start. I just hope I can carry out this mission before the others figure out what I'm doing"

"And just how do you plan to pull this off?"

"That's something I'm still working on."


	3. Chapter 1: A Hint to New Pilots

Chapter 1: A Hint to New Pilots

The Earth is in a Time of Peace, while Mars is recovering from the Asteroid Disaster of January 1, AC 222. Thought the Current date is March, 5; there are still many who have no where to go. The Earth government has refused to send more funds to the planet for relief do to knowledge of multi-billion credit mining industry. While the currency known as credits is of good value on Earth, it's value is declining on Mars due to two different versions of the Currency known as E credits and M credits. The imbalance brings the mining industries value down to a point that Earth can purchase products cheaply, but not the other way around. Though the people of Earth and the colonies are Apathetic to the situation, many in the World nation government are not.

Rep. Carl Legros: We can't just let them take our credits and give them an economical advantage!

Relena Yuy: This shouldn't be an issue of economics. They could stop supplying us with the resources that we need to finish the lunar colony project. Economic superiority doesn't justify making others suffer for something beyond their control.

Rep. Takahashi: She's right. Remember the famine that we had on the planet do to last year's El Nino pattern? The colonies couldn't handle it by themselves. Even though Mars was having a hard time producing crops, they still provided the valuable resources we need in order to recover. Are you saying that we owe them nothing for almost putting themselves in a bind?

Rep. Gordan: I Agree with Mrs. Yuy and Representative Takahashi! We owe them the credits along with some help with their economics. Every time we need it they pull us out of the fire. Why should we let them burn when they spared us the flame?

P.M. Piccard: Then we'll take a vote. All in favor of the emergency assistance effective immediately please respond.

Everyone but Representatives Carl Legros, Drake Obania, Mora Tao, Zachary Ming, and Juliana Fenton responded with a green light on their desks.

P.M. Piccard: Then it's settled. Send word to Mars that we'll be sending relief no later than 9 P.M. tonight.

Relena Yuy: That went better than expected, don't you think Heero?

Heero Yuy: And quicker. Something's up with those five representatives.

Milliardo Peacecraft: He's right. We've been watching them for some time and I think I know what they're up to.

Heero Yuy: They're trying to give Mars a reason to attack. I think the relief efforts will be viewed as too little too late. Any word on our mysterious contact Zechs.. er… Milliardo.

Milliardo: You're really working hard to stop calling me that.

Heero: You're not the same person you once were.

Relena: What contact?

Milliardo: We'll have to tell you later. In the mean time I'd really enjoy a quiet ride home.

Kira: Come on it'll be fun!

Joshua: For the last time Yuy, I said NO!

Kira: Aw… come on.

Akido: Leave him alone sis.

Duo Maxwell: Lighten up you two. Josh you really take after your mother.

Hilde Maxwell: I heard that!

Duo: I meant the good trait not the bad. Besides you were the same way sometimes when we were his age.

Hilde: Yeah, and you were like Kira. She sounds more like your daughter than Heero's.

Kira: I resent that! I'm no where near as annoying as Uncle Duo.

Everyone but Duo laugher

Duo: grumble grumble

Hilde: She's right you know.

Milliardo, Heero, and Relena walked through the front door to see Kira, Akido, Duo, Hilde, and Joshua playing a game of Eco Fluxx.

Milliardo: Who's winning?

Joshua: Your niece, who else?"

Akido: I wonder if she'd be able to win Stoner Fluxx?

Everyone glared at Akido, Relena and Heero gave him the most intense glares.

Akido: I was only kidding! Geeze, don't kill the court jester!"

Hilde: Actually that's Duo, you're the preventer trainee.

Everyone laughed except Heero and Duo, whose face turned a bright red.

Heero: Duo you can't kill your wife, she's the only woman who could ever possibly put up with you.

Duo: I wasn't thinking about killing her; just my next practical…

Hilde: Play it on me and you're sleeping in the scrap pile for the next year. How are the scrap suits coming along?

Duo: Almost done. Once they're finished we should be able to test out their abilities for mock battles. I'm just glad I get to rebuild the gundams. I wonder who'll be piloting them.

Milliardo: The Preventers and the government think that it'd be appropriate for our children to pilot them. We need fourteen pilots for them. The Preventers are going to rebuild the rest of the suits and make final touches on yours.

Duo: Joshua going to get my first gundam while Jennifer gets the other.

Heero: We haven't decided who'll be piloting Wing Gundam and Wing Zero.

Milliardo: We only have two kids so we'd need to select a third pilot ourselves. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie have already selected their pilots.

Hilde: I'm surprised that Wufie wouldn't let his son pilot either machine.

Duo: He will eventually, he just wants to train him. In the meantime It'll only be his daughter who fights the mock battles.

Relena: Let's get off this subject. It sounds as if we're preparing our kids to go to war.

Milliardo: We aren't; we're teaching them what war can cost us and why it should be avoided. That cockpit system should teach them that without costing anyone their life.

Trowa: Not a big crowd tonight.

Catherine: You think we'd get more people for our last show.

Manager: In any case we need to move on to a new location. Why don't we head off to Mars?

Trowa: That wouldn't be wise. Heero says there's some trouble brewing within the government. He also has this mysterious contact that's given him some strong information.

Manager: Like what?

Trowa: He wasn't very clear other than it will lead to a very serious problem for earth.

Catherine: Like a war?

Trowa: We're not sure yet. In any case I'm being called to earth for the pilot selection.

Catherine: Why don't you pilot Heavyarms again?

Trowa: I know the dangers of war. The purpose is to educate this generation on it. I leave in a few hours so try not to get into trouble while I'm gone.

Suddenly a bullet flew past Trowa's head and lodged itself into a wooden pole. Trowa jumped and landed in front of the assassin. He then delivered a blow to his stomach, chest, and left side before striking him in the back of the head, knocking the assailant out cold. The crowd never heard the gunshot over the roars of the line act currently being performed. Several armed preventers quickly came and arrested the unconscious man and took him to a holding facility for questioning.

((((After the show))))

Catherine: I hate that kind of mission.

Manager: I don't like being used as bait either, but this guy's been after Trowa for months. We had to help him so he could leave.

A worker from the circus walks up to the manager.

Circus Worker: Sir I've got a call on the line.

Manager: From whom?

Circus Worker: I'm not sure.

The manger walked into his makeshift office and picked up the phone.

Manager: Yes, who is it.

???: I need to speak with Trowa Barton.

Manager: I'm sorry, he left about two hours ago. Who are you? Is something wrong?

???: Looks like it didn't work. Thank you ??? Hangs up

Catherine: Who was it?

Manager: Someone who might have details on the assassin. He said "Looks like it didn't work." Then he thanked me and hung up.

Catherine: We need to warn Trowa.

Manager: I don't think so. He sounded very pleased that Trowa had left on schedule. He has a full security detail with him and an armed fighter escort.

A young man is standing in front of a larger monitor in a dark room. The monitor flickers to life with the image of an older man. This man has dark red hair with grey patches around his face. His face is hidden in a shadow while everything behind him is clear and bright. He appears to be in a bedroom sitting in front of a camera. The young man kneels resting his left hand on the floor and his right arm on his right leg. Leg left leg touched the floor while his right foot holds his right leg up. The young man keeps his head downcast as he speaks into a microphone that's attached to the floor.

???: Trowa Barton made it passed our assassin with incredible ease.

…: He is a former gundam pilot. No matter. We need to steal those gundams so that they cannot be adapted for actual battle. I need you to prepare for your next mission.

???: I'm going to the earth?

…: Precisely. But first, you will take our gundams to our hidden Lunar Base Along with the first three adaption units for Gundam Ragnarok. You are a transporter only. Do not engage any enemies. You will be supplied no escort for this mission. You will leave the base at 02:00 hours in three days. You will be accompanied by BC-GEH-014. You two will return after you have delivered the mobile suits. You will succeed or die! Is that clear?

???: Crystal, Admiral Loki!

Ad. Loki: Good. Now go do my will!

The transmission was quickly cut as footsteps were heard in the background on both sides of the transmission.

???: We have to pull this off now or we'll never stop them.

AAA: We may be able to plant some of the bombs without anyone noticing, but not all of them.

???: There's a drill coming up. We can plant duds and "fix them up" during the next three shift changes. We did volunteer to plant the duds.

AAA: They may suspect something.

???: Then we plant the duds as decoys and plant the bombs at various points in the air ducts. If we plant some near the resources and blow them first it'll lure them to that section. Once there we can take out the majority of 'em.

AAA: We're looking at this all wrong. Wait! What if you use the new bombs we developed. We can disarm them, plant them, then rearm them by remote. They give off the same signals and reading either way so we'd be able to sneak 'em through.

???: If we plant enough duds, some decoys, some bombs in here, false bodies, and some live bombs where no one would expect 'em, we could have our cake and eat it too.

AAA: Then let's get started. They think we developed a new simulation bomb so we'll get access to every section if we carry them.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 2: Rebuilding Past Battles

Chapter 2: Rebuilding Past Battles

Akido: I don't see why she gets to pilot Wing Zero! She has the least amount of experience with a mobile suit!

Heero: But she does have unusual marks with the use of every cock pit system other than the Zero system. Neither of you will get to use that system so you'll never be able to try to test with it.

Relena: If you can raise your test score, we'll talk about letting you take it for a spin.

Akido: Since when has mom been pro-gundam anyway?

Relena: Since the gundams proved to be an essential figure in history. If one learns the horrors of war, one is less likely to start a war.

???: Tell that to my people and maybe we can solve some issues.

A shadowy figure appeared on the news monitor in the Yuy family study.

Relena: Who are you? How did you…

Heero: What's the word on the Mars situation?

???: I'd say it's more of a hot spot than a situation. They're preparing to execute action 425 XA. I might be able to flush 'em out, but it'll take some time… someone's coming, MC out!

The screen went black once again.

Akido: Who was that?

Heero: My contacts into the Mars government… scratch that, into the secret Martian military organization.

Relena: You still don't have a name?

Heero: No, he gave me a name two days ago. It's name is Black Chimera.

AAA: You were almost caught! You need to be more careful about calls to earth. If you give away our position we'll never been able to accomplish our mission.

???: They need a basis to trust us before we get there; thought I agree with you on that. It won't do us any good if they find out where we are. For now I'll suspend my calls to throw off suspicion.

AAA: Have you planted all the your bombs?

???: I still have two more to plant. Have you?

AAA: I still have some left to plant. We have one more shift change to finish this operation.

???: We'd better hurry, the next shift change starts in half an hour.

Wufei: Dammit woman! You need to tell her that she's not going out in that! She needs to cover it up!

Wufei's daughter was showing off a little too much skin with what she was wearing.

Sally: Would you stop calling me that Wu Wu!

Wufei: Only if you stop calling my Wu Wu! She should be covering her but with more clothing than that! I have no clue why you women insist showing off your backside!

Wufei had been thrashed in a sword fight by his daughter and wanted to take out his anger by attacking her outfit. He was proud that his child was the one that beat him, but not the more defiant of his three children. He was even more frustrated that he only had one son out of the three, which left him overrun by females.

Meiran: It's not that much, besides, it's like a hundred million degrees outside!

Sally: You still need to cover up all that skin young lady! I don't need you father killing someone because they did something inappropriate to you. Although it would raise the IQ level of the population, we don't need him being jailed. Besides, your father is right. Now go upstairs and change! Climb out the window and you'll have more than your father to deal with.

Meiran: It's not that…

Sally: Do I need to call your uncle Heero?

Wufei: He's not her fricken uncle. Although he probably could talk some sense into her.

Meiran just stomped upstairs out of anger and slammed her door.

Wufei: You think she wouldn't be this much like someone I named her after. At least it's not her time of the month.

Sally: WUFEI!!!

Wufei: What? She's worse than Mei was at that time of the month! I swear, she's going to be the death of me.

Sally: I'm changing the subject. Did you get the reports from HQ?

Wufei: Both Natakus should be finished within a week or two. I'm still opposed to them resurrecting them. They weren't supposed to see any more battles.

Sally: I understand how you feel honey. Don't you at least want your children to know why wars should be prevented?

Wufei: Yes, but Nataku was supposed to rest in peace for eternity; not come back at a moments notice. Do you know if they'll use the zero system?

Sally: As far as I know, it'll be forbidden from even being constructed.

Wufei: Any word from…

A call came up on a small screen in the office.

Wufei: Speak of the devil.

Sally answered the call from Heero Yuy.

Sally: Hello Heero.

Heero: We've received more news from the contact. It looks like Mars is getting ready to make some big move on Earth.

Wufei: Let HQ handle it.

Heero: HQ won't even listen to me. They want to speak with my contact.

Sally: Won't that blow his cover?

Heero: I told them than and they laughed. I can't get a single call into Lady Une anymore.

???: Then allow me to be of some assistance.

The contact appeared on the screen, with his face cast amongst shadows.

???: In eight days I will be coming to earth with data and weapons that will be needed to fight Mars. I will stop on the moon then proceed to Earth. I'll send you the coordinates at a later date so that you can meet me. Once here I will give you all the information I can. Black Aegis out!

The screen went black then returned to Heero's face.

Wufei: That was convenient.

Heero: Too convenient. Whatever the case, we need to secure his landing site so that the UESN doesn't consider this as an act of war.

Sally: I think that young man will have the sense to contact the preventers before he enters the atmosphere.

Wufei: Besides, how can Earth possible pose him a threat if he has weapons and we don't.?

Two days later

Trowa: I have finished selecting the pilot for my former gundam.

Howard: Are you sure she can handle the This modified Heavyarms? The upgraded version didn't have two double Gatling guns or an army knife in the arm built into the right arm.

Trowa: I'm positive. Duran Schwartz is the best candidate for Heavyarms. He understood the gundam and score through the roof on his tests.

Howard: Alright then. Now that the pilot selection and the gundam is complete, we can start training. You gunna stick around for that?

Trowa: Affirmative. I just need to call Cathy to tell her that part one is finished.

Howard: Roger, I'll leave you to do that.

2 hours later

Heero: The gundams are all finished and modified. It's time for you to get ready for battle.

Heero spoke to his children as well as the Maxwell's and the Chang's children.

Heero: This won't be easy, but it will all be necessary for what is to come. Be ready by Five hundred hours tomorrow to begin your training. Hopefully you will all be skilled enough to survive the first day of training. Dismissed!

Heero walked out of the room, leaving the pilots to talk amongst themselves.

Akido: So how long until we get to sleep?

Meiran: A long time. We all have some tactically data to look over before we can sleep. Do you know anything about that contact?

Akido: Not much. He may even be around our age.

Meiran: Impossible! How could a teenager be involved in politics?

Akido: My mom was when she was a teenage in case you forgot. In any case, he wasn't in politics. It sou8nded like he was in the military. Do you know anything about any spied under preventer employment?

24 hours later

An insert song begins to play (Right now by Fort Minor)

"Someone right now,

Is leaving their apartment,

Lookin' down at the street,

And wonderin' where their car went."

A bomb blows open the door to the main supply depot on a base on the topside of and asteroid. ??? and are seen running towards the bases hangar whil armed security forces run past them.

"Someone in a car,

Sittin' at a signal,

In front of a restaraunt,

Starin' through the window at,

Someone right now with,

Their finger in their teeth,

Who could use a little floss

Right across the street,

There's somebody on the curb,

Who really needs a jacket.

Spent half the rent at a bar getting plastered.

Now hes gotta walk fourteen blocks,

To work at a shop where he's about to get fired."

???: Alright we made it into the hangar. We need to get passed the guards.

They walk up to the guards, in disguises to hide their identities.

???: We've been told to guard the hangar. They've spotted someone in the dormitories. Get down there now!

Guards: Hai!

"Someone right now,

Is looking pretty tired,

Starin' at a laptop,

Tryin' to get inspired.

Somebody,

Livin' right across the street,

Just wrote the best thing that shes written all week,

But her best friend's coughin' up blood in the sink,

He can't even think what happened,

Feeling so confused,

And he knows it looks bad but,

There's nothing he can do,

I wonder what its like to be right there in his shoes."

AAA: We need to load up the last of the food now.

???: I already took care of that. Let's get going before they realize what's going on.

??? pulls out a small black ring box with and red switch and presses it. Their dorm room explodes, incinerating the bodies of some guards and the fake bodies they planted.

"But no,

I'm just takin' it in

Out the window of a hotel bedroom again,

Tomorrow I'll be gone,

I dont know when I'll be back,

And in this world everything can change just like that,

That,

Just like that,

Just like that that,

Just like that,

Just like that."

???: Alright, we need to speed through the take off procedures. Prepare to activate the cloaking system. I'll man the rear turrets while you pilot.

AAA: Roger

Dock Master: You do not have clearance to leave this base. Surrender and we may give you a swift death!

???: Go to hell ass wipe!

??? presses another red button in the same box and blows the hangar bay control center to bits. He then activate the emergency override and opens the hangar bay doors as troops in space suits begin to shoot at the large carrier.

"Yo,

Somebody right now is droppin' his vote,

Inside a box and trying not to get shot in his throat.

For the act of freedom,

Right now somebody is stuck in Iraq,

Hopin' that he gets shipped back breathin',

In a war but he's not really sure of the reasons,

So we show our support when the press mislead them,

Though we more then remain proud and salute the troops,

Get some I know you boys got some work to do"

AAA: Don't just sit there! Blow them to bits!

???: Heh heh heh! Roger!

"Meanwhile,

Right now someones 25-to-life-ing

Standin' on the corner,

With their thumb up hitchikin',

Stratching off a lotto ticket,

Hopin' for a real winner,

Sneakin' through the boarder just to work,

And eat a real dinner.

Right now someone wishes they were you and I,

Instead of second guessin' fatal thoughts of quiet suicide

But right now,

I'm staring out the window at a fiend,

With holes in his arm,

And holes in his jeans,

He pulled out his cigarette and sparked the light,

And walked right around the corner just outta my sight"

???destroys all entrences to the hangar and brings the hangar down as the carrier launches from the hangar.

???: Get ready for heavy turret fire!

AAA: We've come too far to die here!

"But yo,

I'm just takin' it in

From the second story hotel window again,

The TV's on, and my bags are packed,

But in this world everything can change just like that,

Like that,

Like that,

Like that,

[Repeat"

???: Damn you all to hell! I'm going to be your death amongst the stars!

AAA: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

???: I don't know, but it sounds a hell of a lot better than I will be your doom.

"Yeah,

Right now somebody sittin' in the darkness,

Tryin' to figure out how to put some heat in they apartment,

But they got a little mattress,

A little carpet,

And they appreciate it,

Cause some people on a park bench.

You seen 'em when you rushin' to get to the office,

Wife ride by 'em when she comin' from the market

Right now somebody coming out the pocket,

Tryin' to dump that rock they runnin' round the block wit',

Same time the cops is raisin' the Glock with aim to fill your legs,

And you're back with some hot shit

Right now somebody strugglin' to stop this man,

Who's kickin' and punchin' and cussin' at the doctors.

Down the hall the child takin' it's first breath,

The doctors ain't even passed him to the nurse yet,

Yo I wonder if he understands what it's worth yet,

Life, the time spent while we here on the earth,

Yet the answer to the question that we all seek,

Can be found, it depend on how free y'all think

Right now it's somebody who ain't eat all week,

That would kill for the shit that you throw away in the street,

I guess ones man's trash is the next man's treasure.

One man's pain is the next man's pleasure,

One say infinity the next say forever,

Right now e'rybody got to get it together man."

Once the carrier was a good distance away??? pressed a blue button on the side of his turret panel and blew the base along with the asteroid into a debris field.

"Im just taking it in,

In another strange hotel lobby again,

With my luggage on my back,

I don't know where I'm at,

I'm in a world where we all change just like that,

Like that,

Like that,

Just like that,

Like that,

Just like that,

Just like that,

Just like that."

??? began to record a message on a voice recorder.

???: My name is Takashi Shrike, but you can call me the Black Aegis!

"Yeah,

I'm just takin' it in

Out the window of a hotel bedroom again,

Tomorrow I'll be gone,

I dont know when I'll be back,

And in this world everything can change just like that,

That,

Just like that,

Just like that that,

Just like that,

Just like that".

Thank you http://artists. for providing the lyrics. I do not own this song or Gundam Wing. Fort Minor owns the song while Sunrise owns Gundam


	5. Chapter 3: Secretive Basis

Chapter 3: Secretive Basis

Duo: Black Aegis? Not as good as the god of death, but still; isn't that a little deep?

Trowa: Since when have you been so analytical?

Duo: The guy blows up an asteroid and calls himself the Black Aegis?

Jessica: Isn't the aegis some sort of a shield?

Joshua: And black could be symbolic for a dark past or a dark mission.

Heero: The question is, if that's what the name means; who or what would he shield?

Wufei: Where would he even go at this point? Black Chimera is going to be after his life and that of his accomplice.

Quatre: Accomplice?

Wufei: Not even I could've pulled something like that off on my own. None of us could've judging by the power of the blast.

Duo: He would've had to place hundreds of bombs. That would've taken months for someone to do; months he didn't have.

Sally walked into the room with a report.

Sally: Someone's on the moon.

Duo: Yeah the converted lunar base.

Sally: No. There've been large power fluctuations in an abandoned area of the moon, near a mountain range. These readings look like small scale reactors, yet they only show up for three seconds at a time.

AAA: That's us.

A secure channel opened into the monitor of the meeting room.

Quatre: Who is this? How did you establish a secure channel?

AAA: I am the Asteroid Phoenix. I'm sending coordinates for our first meeting in person. I'd suggest you prepare for a real battle; Black Chimera will be chasing after our carrier.

The screen went black as a printout was delivered to the room

Worker: This just printed out suddenly. It's addressed to Mr. Yuy. We're also getting data on some type of mobile suit. I've never seen anything like it.

The screen lit up with schematics and data on a new gundam.

Heero: Phoenix Wing. Looks like it's based on Wing Zero, yet it lacks the cockpit system. What the?

Quatre: What's wrong?

Heero: It's made out of something called "Neo Gundanium". Anyone here familiar with that?

Sally: It's a well kept preventers secret. It's a more refined form of gundanium alloy that can only be made on… that explains a lot.

Heero: Let me guess, it can only be made on mars.

Lady Une: Until recently. Your contact sent us designs for machinery about a week ago along with techniques for refining.

Lady Une's face appeared on the monitor, interrupting the data stream.

Une: If Mars attacks, we'll be able to make our own Neo Gundanium. Not that it'll make much of a difference. If they've produced one of those machines they can do so again.

Heero: It'd take them a few months. There appears to have been some data hidden within the data stream.

Heero pulled a print out from a nearby printer.

Duo: Let me see that. takes papers from Heero It looks like they built six gundams. Wait, their's a seventh under construction at another location.

Heero: All were made using Neo Gundanium and some new armor system. If the data's accurate, it'll render most types of projectile weaponry useless.

Wufei: That means the armor plating of the gundams are the only parts made of Neo Gundanium. It costs too much to make most even one mobile suit out of the stuff. Not to mention the suit would be too heavy for combat purposes.

Une: In any case, we need to meet them in nearly forty-eight hours and get their gundams out of sight. Sally, how are the designs for the new mobile suits coming?

Sally: They'll be good ones, but no where near up to par with these gundams. Black Chimera has been working on their suits for far longer than we have if they've developed this kind of technology. I mean, freeze shotels and anti-ship swords? They must be expecting the worst.

Une: Heero and Trowa will have to be the ones to meet them. In the mean time, we'll start upgrading the gundams to true combat status. We need to get those pilots ready for war.

Black Aegis: Alright, we've almost finished BC-GMS-X007. All we need is a name.

Asteroid Phoenix: How about Orion?

BA: That's fitting for what its combat role is.

AP: Okay, that's Phoenix Wing, Deathscythe Hades, Blastarms, Sand Viper, and Tianlong

BA: Wufei'll probably call it Nataku like the other two. Help me finish the heat rod on Orion. To think we're combining Talgeese, and Epyon into one gundam. Not to mention features from Talgeese III and Wing Zero.

AP: We're running out of time and building material. We need to leave in less than twenty hours.

BA: Well sis, that's just how the dice rolled this time around.

QQQ: We need to hurry this along. Black Chimera will be here in a few hours. They haven't found us yet, but our dampening field is failing so it won't take anyone too long to find us.

BA: Thanks Jake. Give me a hand with the OS, we need to rewrite it for the original gundam pilots. They aren't GEHs like us.

Jake: Still wish my last name was Logan and not Wilson.

Jake jumped into the cockpit and began to rewrite the OS from scratch.

BA: You're not a video game character. Though it is fitting that you're a space fighter pilot, you're also a mobile suit pilot.

Jake: Yeah with no mobile suit. We can build it once we get to earth, but it'll take about a month to put it together. Have they started making Neo Gundanium yet?

AP: I just sent them the data a few hours ago, it'll take them at least two weeks to assemble the equipment.

BA: Dammit, have some patience; both of you! I'm connecting the left arm to the main control system now.

AP: Are we going to give him the new cockpit system.

Jake: You're not giving me the BS system. AP snickers

BA: Dammit, it's body sensor not bull shit! You don't have to, but it might make things a helluva lot easier. We should probably give it the dual cockpit system set up like mine.

Jake: It would be good if we made it similar to Ragnarok in case one of us dies out there.

AP: Are you two always going to be THAT prepared to die?

BA and Jake (at the same time): Damn straight!

Trowa: How much longer do we have before we leave for the rendezvous point?

Heero: About an hour. Let's go over the mission specs once more.

Trowa: We've been over them five times. I just want to get this over with.

Heero: What, you suddenly have a hot date?

Trowa: No, I haven't heard from Cathy in awhile. I'd at least like to see how my big sister's doing.

Heero: So you took the DNA test after all? Hn, figures. Why are you still going around as Trowa Barton if your real name is Trenton Bloom?

Trowa: It's the only name I've ever known. Why don't you go with your real name?

Heero: Because I've never known it. Doctor-J picked me up when I was a toddler. From then on I was to be the perfect soldier. When he died, so did my true identity.

Trowa: Why don't you try a DNA test?

Heero: Because Doctor-J erased my identity from the medical database. I didn't pop back into the system until just before Operation Meteor.

BA: Alright, everyone ready?

Jake: Affirmative Takashi.

AP: Janelle Shrike here; ready to fly. Let's do this thing!

Janelle, Takashi, and Jake (All at once): For the future! Asteroid Trio Launching!

With that, one fighter designed for fighting during atmospheric reentry and a special carrier launched from a hidden lunar base just before it exploded.

Heero: All right, we'll be there in less than two minutes. hangs up phone There's been an explosion on the moon. We've detected a high speed fighter craft and a high speed mobile suit carrier heading for the Earth's atmosphere.

Trowa: How many suits?

Heero: Une said that it could hold up to ten mobile suits, so it might not be our contact.

Trowa: Maybe they needed a bigger carrier for spare parts and equipment.

Heero: I hope so. The carrier seems ready to launch a mobile suit from behind. The fighter looks like an escort, but we only had two contacts.

Trowa: I doubt it's automated.

Heero: Which means we have a third hand in this grand plan.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 4: And Peace Ends Not So Subtly

Chapter 4: And Peace Ends Not So Subtly

Une: Be careful, we're getting reports of several large objects moving in on the carrier and fighter.

Heero: Roger that. We'll need more than a missile truck to take down the enemy.

Une: It's all we can send without attracting unwanted attention. Une out.

Heero hung up the phone as Trowa jumped behind the controls of a missile truck that had just arrived on the scene.

Heero: I honestly didn't think there were any of these left.

Trowa: They had to keep some for in case of extra-terrestrial objects. Still it wouldn't make sense to keep short range missiles.

Janelle: I'm reading three, no four, heavy assault carriers on approach. Jake, Takashi… get ready for battle.

Jake: Wait until they get closer. If they don't fire first then there's no reason to attack. If we increase speed we'll alert them of our knowledge.

Takashi: They'd risk being seen to take us out. We've already shown up on preventer sensors. It's too late to hide our coming, but not too late to silence us.

TTT: We must stop them! Prepare to launch the Malachore suits.

&&&: We shouldn't have named them after a fictional planet.

A shot was fired from the lead assault carrier as four more joined the formation. The Asteroid Trio sped their ships into the atmosphere as Takashi armed the Surtur adaption pack onto Ragnarok Gundam. Once the Black Chimera carriers were within the earths atmosphere, all seven carriers dropped fourteen crimson mobile suits out from their bottoms. The suits were a new model known as Malachore. They looked like a cross between the Mercerius and Serpent mobile suits. There was one green Malachore amongst every carrier group that had ten planet defensers each.

Takashi: Janelle, open the launch bay doors and prepare to dock with Jake's ship. Jake, take Deathscythe Hades. I'll send a message to Heero and give him Phoenix Wing.

Janelle: Launch bay doors are open! I hope you know what the hell you're doing!

Jake docked his small fighter and transferred to the cockpit of Deathscythe Hades, which looked like a cross between Deathscythe Hell from Wing and Endless Waltz. Phoenix wing looked like a cross between Wing Zero (from Endless Waltz) and Wing Gundam.

Author's Note: If you've seen anything from the Gundam SEED Timeline (Cosmic Era) you'll know about the next description

Ragnarok Gundam looked like a cross between the Astray (Gold Frame) and Strike Gundam (without any packs). It had some features of Strike Freedom Gundam, such as the beam cannon in the chest. It also had the machine guns on the shoulder (wing zero), Beam Boomerangs on the shoulders (Destiny Gundam), beam shield emmiters on each arm (Legend Gundam), Combat knives in the hips (Strike Gundam), Beam Cannons in the palms (DestinyGundam), and beam weapon between the knee and ankle of each leg (Infinite Justice Gundam). The color scheme was similar to the Strike Freedom Gundam. The Surtur adaption pack was a double set of the Strike Freedoms Wings (one set on the upper torso while the other was on the lower part. Both sets could fold together like wing zero's wings when not in use). Two cannons (One on each hip) were mounted along with a cannon on the back of each shoulder. There were two laser cannons (styled like the Strike Freedoms beam cannons) mounted on the hip beam cannons. Most of weapons were not currently equipped (Hip cannons, one laser cannon, one set of wings were not in use due to the fact that the pack is incomplete at this point in time.)

Takashi: The pack may not be complete, but I still have enough firepower to take them down.

Ragnarok, Deathscythe Hades, and Phoenix Wing launched from the back of the career. Phoenix wing was on autopilot to the rendezvous point.

Takashi: As you may now be aware of Mr. Yuy, there is a battle about to take place. Those suits have Gundanium armor; and we cannot defeat them alone. We're sending your new gundam to you so that you can aid us in this battle. I know that you have reservations about taking part in this battle, but you must put them aside to do what is necessary.

Heero: And just what is necessary?

Takashi: Preventing that little red-headed girl from dying again.

The phone went back to dial tone.

Heero: How the hell did he know about that?

Heero was surprised at what his contact had just told him. How could he know that intimate detail of a past that he still kept under wraps?

Trowa: Know about what?

Heero: A well kept secret of my past. I'll explain later; right now I have to ready myself to take up the fight once more.

Seconds later, the two pilots heard the roar of a mobile suit engine slowing down for landing. Minutes later, a gundam was kneeling in front of the missile truck.

Heero: Hn…didn't expect this color scheme.

Phoenix wing had a Dark Blue, black, and Dark Green color scheme. Heero stepped into the gundam and picked up a helmet. After some thought, Heero donned the helmet and sat down. The Gundam's color scheme suddenly changed to that of Wing Zero (Wing Version). Heero strapped in and activated the controls, bounding into the atmosphere with surprising speed.

Heero: Damn, this thing's faster than Wing Zero!

Takashi: You'll get used to it! You know of me as Black Aegis, but my Real name is Takashi Shrike. Be carefull. Watch the laser sabers, they kick at you when activated.

Heero noticed the planet defensors and a laser saber out of his gundam's right shoulder. It kicked back, but Heero haddled it easily. Takashi fired his laser cannon taking out two Command Malachores. He the launched a beam boomerang at six Malachores, slicing them in half with ease, then catching the boomerang by the hand and putting back on his shoulder. DH (Deathescythe Hades) sliced through ten more Malachores while Heero took out three carriers with his twin buster riffle.

Jake: Hey, careful with that. Don't hit me or that beam'll go flying back at ya!

Heero: What do you mean?

Takashi: Your gundams have an anti-beam coating that will shoot any beams right back at whoever shot them.

Heero: I assume the coating wears out after awhile. Thanks for the warning.

Heero took out the remaining carriers with his later saber while Takashi launched weapon pods from his wings (think DRAGOON System) After DH and PW ( Phoenix Wing) moved out of the way. Takashi unleashed a bombardment of lasher fire using his laser cannon and the weapon pods. After a few minutes, the three gundams met up with the carrier and docked.

Heero: Trowa, move to the hidden base nine miles south. I'll direct the carrier there while you make your move.

Trowa: Rodger.

Trowa ordered the preventers that had just arrived to move to the base. Meanwhile Heero moved to the cockpit to find three teenagers congratulating each other on their first mission.

Heero: I assume you are Takashi and you're Jake. Who's she?

Takashi: She is my older sister, Janelle Shrike; AKA the Asteroid Phoenix.

Jake: Didn't think a bunch of teenagers could pull all of this off could you?

Heero: To be honest I though all this was going to be was a hoax. I guess teenage soldiers haven't gone out of style.

Janelle: We intercepted your message and are following Trowa. He can't see or hear us since we've activated our cloaking device. Well… he can hear the engine but that's it.

Heero: So has the war begun?

Takashi: I'm afraid so. We were always meant to be at the front lines. I was beginning to hope that this could be resolved with peace; however Black Chimera believes that peace is for the weak. It's only through battle that humanity makes progress for its own betterment. Anything less than war only breeds weakness and the inability to evolve.

Heero: They sound like a bunch of radicals.

Janelle: Only radicals would torture children the way they tortured us.

Heero: What's that supposed to mean?

Jake: Once we reach the preventer base, take us to a secure location. There we shall tell you all that we can about ourselves, Black Chimera, and the war that has just started.

Janelle: I've deactivated the cloak. I'm receiving landing coordinates. Mr. Yuy, they need you to confirm your identity.

Heero punched in a series of numbers and letters while Janelle steered the carrier through the now open hangar doors. Heero was the first to leave the carrier.

Heero: What have we gotten ourselves into now?

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 5: Through The Trios' Words

Chapter 5: Through the Trios' Words

Milliardo, Noin, Relena, Hilde, Lady Une, Sally, and all gundam pilots, both past and current, were sitting in a large room with a monitor and a large table. The Asteroid Trio were spared restraints in exchange for the information that they were about to give; both personal and mission related.

Takashi: I assume you want to get straight to the point. We are not average humans as your test results show.

Jake: Our fearless leader speaks the truth. We have all undergone extensive genetic enhancement, though Takashi went through the most extensive.

Takashi: I'm not fearless Jake; only a fool has no fears.

Duo: Enough chit chat! Just tell us why you came to us instead of the government.

Janelle: We would've been executed, they wouldn't believe us, and you were all more convenient to reach. Since you'd actually experienced war first hand, you were the only people whom we could trust.

Takashi: Imagine growing up with your identities hidden. You were never officially named, only numbered; you are allowed no relationships, whether friendly or otherwise; and you have no family in or outside the organization that created you. Wouldn't you be apprehensive about others?

Duo: You got me there, but what does that have to do with you three?

Jake: You're slower than you look. Our point is that we were put through that, and forced to kill someone before we turned five years old. We were all assassins before we lost our first baby teeth. Whether it was a mass shooting or a bomb delivery, we performed half of what's in the book before age twelve.

Takashi: The fact is that we've never celebrated a single birthday or Christmas. Hell we don't even know how old we are.

Janelle: It's been that long since we've seen a calendar.

Heero: Takashi, how did you know about the little red headed girl?

Everyone except the trio looked at Heero, with a clueless look upon their faces.

Takashi: Zero told me, it told all of us. We've also learned that that girl isn't dead.

Janelle: That girl is Mariemaia who is still alive.

Mariemaia: I'm right here. How come I don't remember?

Jake: You and your family were out for the night, late as it was, when the base was destroyed. However, Marry wasn't so lucky.

Takashi: Black Chimera had us acquire the information out of hopes to use it to one day torture Heero. Now we've turned the situation around.

Quatre: That doesn't explain how the zero system could've shown you the memory, if it's even real.

Jake: That's easy. Black Chimera slipped a transmitter into the design of the zero system then, built one with a transceiver. Every time one of you used it, the visions and your memories were transmitted to the abandoned Black Chimera moon base. We hooked ourselves up to the system and zero showed us everything that it showed you.

Takashi: After we over rid it, it showed us. The point is, we know more about your lives than you could imagine. We were at one point forced into the zero system ourselves before we discovered the abandoned base.

Jake: We killed a lot of innocent people in those days. They had implanted chips into our brains that were based on the zero system. Through them we can manipulate the zero system.

Janelle: But that was after years of mindless murder and meaningless bloodshed. If you think we're innocent, here's a reality check. We were all sent to murder Mrs. Yuy at one point or another. However the chip seemed to "fail" each time.

Jake: We are no longer the mindless drones Black Chimera tried to turn us into. We seek justice for what they forced us to do to all of those innocent people.

Takashi: We seek to atone for the crimes we have committed, though we can never pay with anything but our lives.

Jake, Janelle, and Takashi (All at once): For we deserve no mercy. We deserve to die for what we did. We seek to repair as much damage as we possibly can before we allow ourselves to experience the justice of those we robbed.

Jake: We want to pay for what we did and that's the end of it.

Milliardo: Why didn't you leave earlier then?

Takashi: Because you would never allow our parents to do the same. A true soldier dies by his own weapons with grace, not cowering in fear of the enemy.

Janelle: Recall two black Aegis squadron members, Timothy and Andrea Shrike?

Takashi: Janelle and I are their only children. We were conceived artificially after they were killed; years after.

Noin: What about…

Jake: I don't even want to go there; just thinking about my parents makes my skin crawl!

Janelle: His own parents tried to castrate him for failing a mission.

Jake: I said…

Takashi: Can it both, of you! We have more important issues to deal with than how each of us was tortured and beaten within an inch of our life at least seven times before we turned thirteen!

Relena: Do you have any scars?

Takashi and Jake both pulled their shirts off revealing around a hundred scars covering their chest, arms, sides, abdomen, and back. Takashi had a mysterious void on his right arm. Suddenly he gave a vocal command and mechanical noises were heard coming from his right arm.

Takashi: Reveal and disconnect joint. Voice Print ID BC-GEH-015 Alpha Omega!

With that, the skin of his shoulder moved to reveal cybernetics. He then unlatched and pulled of his right arm and gently put it on the table.

Takashi: I lost my real one during a punishment when I was about fourteen years old. It was their perfect excuse to slap me with a cybernetic with a built in energy pistol. I'd demonstrate, but you'd go blind for three hours.

Janelle: Our eyes can handle bright lights, yours can't.

Takashi picked up the arm, re-latched it, and gave the reattach command with the same pass code. He then replaced the fake skin and sat back down.

Jake: Now that we've said all that we need on the personal data issue, now it's time that we get down to business.

Takashi: First off, yes Duo; Deathescythe Hades is for you.

Duo laughed manically and rubbed his hands together.

Duo: The God of Death is back from Hell! What? Hey…

Hilde was beating Duo with a stack of papers as the asteroid Trio laughed.

Takashi: Mr. Peacecraft, are you going to be taking Orion?

Milliardo: I wasn't planning on it, but you did go through all that trouble to give me a new suit. The color scheme is…a… odd, but I think I can use it.

Janelle: That's not the final color scheme. Jake just wanted to paint it as a practicle joke on my little brother.

Jake: bursts out laughing you should've seen the look on his face.

Takashi: I fail to see pink and lavender as funny! I put to much work into that gundam for you to go screwing around with the paint job!

Janelle: Knock it off you block heads! If you even want to see another ration you'll calm the hell down!!!

Takashi: Alright, geeze! I thought you were bad during PMS!

Janelle tried to punch his face, only to meet his robotic hand. Takashi apologized then calmed his sister down.

Heero: Tell us about the new technologies on the gundams.

Takashi: Your gundams have a chemical shielding on the armor known as an anti-beam coating. This coating deflects and reflects beam energy away from you or straight back at the shooter.

Jake: The next is Variant Phase Armor (Authors note – Based on Phase Shift Armor from Gundam SEED) which renders most projectile weapons ineffective against the mobile suit. However, after a certain amount of hits, the armor becomes ineffective against that weapon. An example would be that after one hundred missile hits, the armor is ineffective against all missiles. It offers no protection against lasers or beams.

Janelle: The third is the Addpation pack system for the Ragnarok Gundam. It's a system that allows a mobile suit to adapt combat roles based on the equipment of the pack. The Surtur pack is for aerospace combat, the Jormungand pack is for land combat, and the Garm pack is for aquatic combat. There are several more packs that have yet to be built, but they will be needed.

Takashi: Black Chimera has no technology to combat those mentioned. With your help, we can strengthen these technologies and defeat Black Chimera before damage is sustained to Earth, Mars, and the colonies.

Jake: Could we get some food and rest first Tak?

Janelle: I concur. We haven't slept, eaten, or bathed in three days.

Trowa: I was wondering what I smelled.

Une: I'll lead you to the showers then, we can talk about food and more details on the gundams.

Takashi: Sounds good. Just please tell me that we won't have to eat any more rations.

Jake: We've lived off of them since we were ten.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 6: Two New Cockpit Systems

Chapter 6: Two New Cockpit Systems

After completing their showers and meals, the trio took those who were present in the meeting to the hangar.

Une: What are you going to show us?

Janelle: Ask Takashi, he's running this part of the show.

Takashi: I'm going to show you two new cockpit systems. The first is actually a new control system, the second is a system base on the Zero system. Both are dangerous to untrained pilots. This new set up is called the Body Control system. You've been working on a way to pilot suits using the mind right?

Sally: That's correct. The biggest problem is psychosomatic damage. The suit loses a limb, you lose control of that limb. We can't find a way to repair the pilots' bodies.

Jake: That's easy; Black Chimera developed a similar system with the same problems. Just repair the suit with the control system active. I've experienced it first hand.

Janelle: So have I; it's painful, but it's the only way.

Takashi: Ragnarok's second control system uses sensors placed on various points of the pilot's body to operate the gundam. There are special telepathic features that allow the mind to control the gundam at certain points, but only if the pilot has special implants.

Heero: Something tells me you all have the implants.

Jake: Correct; though Takashi has the most advanced implants out of all of us. He was supposed to be the perfect GEH, therefore he received the best and worst of everything. Best enhancements, technology, medical treatment, and privileges and, the worst torture, punishment, and missions.

Author's note: The Body Control System is based on the mobile trace system from G-Gundam

Takashi walked up the catwalk to his gundam and entered the cockpit. He pressed a button on side of the cockpit chair and allowed the others to watch the cockpit reconfigure itself. The seat went under the floor as more monitors appeared in the walls and, two rings appeared; one from the floor and one from the ceiling. The cockpit expanded on the inside, giving Takashi some room. He then stripped down to his boxers put his clothes in a compartment in the floor. Kira caught a view of him on a camera in his cockpit that Janelle had activated prematurely as a gag. Kira let out a loud whistle as she took a quick look at Takashi who, although had nearly one hundred scars on his body except his head and neck, had a muscle tone that made him look very attractive. He shook his head as he stepped into the middle of the cockpit and pressed a blue button on the ceiling.

Takashi: Number one, I'm going to get you for that Janelle; Number two, Ragnarok… activate the body control initialization!

A black, rubbery substance was dispensed into the center of the top ring. It began to spin and drop down slowly. Tiny mechanical arms appeared out of the floor and attached small round sensor pads to various points on Takashi's body. One the sensors had been placed and the arms had retreated into the floor, the ring sped up and the substance formed around his neck and clung tightly to it. He raised his arms and pushed his body against the material, trying to keep as still as possible while exerting enough for to keep from being crushed and stretch out the material to a firm, but not too tight, fit. The Black Aegis symbol, The Aegis shield and its features outlined in white while the Shield was deep black and various shades of very dark to almost black shades of gray. There were two letter, a stylized B on the left side and a stylized A on the right side, on the sides of the shield. The letters were in blood red after Takashi had finished he stood in a fighting stance in the middle of the cockpit, his breathing slightly increased.

Trowa: That must've taken a lot of strength.

Heero: I doubt any of us could've withstood that much pressure to our bodies.

Takashi: Actually you could easily. I'm a little out of shape so it was harder than last time.

Janelle: Not by much bro! You were just nervous about doing it in front of an audience.

Takashi began to demonstrate the system with a series of fighting moves. They had to move outside in order to demonstrate more anything more than the basic punch. Takashi was put through a training course, where he scored higher than any pilot had in the courses history. When he was done, he walked the gundam back into the hangar and deactivated the system. The ring dispensed a transparent, light blue gel, allowed it to sit and dissolve certain parts of the suit, then removed the suit with mechanical arms by peeling it away in a single sheet. The other mechanical arms came out from the floor and removed the sensors and retreated to the floor. Takashi put his clothes back on and returned the cockpit to its normal set up. He jumped over the railing of the catwalk and used the leap frog maneuver to return to the group. Several of the newer pilots clapped while Jake and Janelle yelled "show off!"

Takashi: No I could use another shower.

Jake: Don't run down their hot water!

Takashi: Who said anything about a hot shower? I need one that's freezing cold.

Janelle: I told you he'd go for the freezing after session shower.

Une: We need to assign you to dormitories, then we'll get you a shower.

Jake: No, if that Gel sits for too long it'll take a special chemical to get it off. Get him a shower; as long as I'm his room mate, he doesn't care what room you put him in.

Janelle: I'm bunking with Kira. Anyone who whistles at my brother needs a reality check.

Kira: And why is that?

Takashi: One, I've never been attracted to anyone in my life; two, I'm here to fight a war not find a mate; three, I'm not ready for anything like that; and four, I'm too violent.

Akido: Oh really?

Jake: Don't test him. The last person who pushed him too far breathed his last within three seconds.

Janelle: You think your father was nuts on the zero system, you should see Takashi when he's blind with rage.

Takashi: I'd prefer not to go into that. I still see blood stains on my reflection in the mirror.

Relena: Maybe we should put them away from everyone else.

Jake: That won't be necessary; we're all wearing aggression inhibiters. (points to a small silver circle on his neck that looks like a small battery, but even smaller.)

Takashi: Mine's even more powerful than theirs are. I can't deactivate it unless my implants deem it absolutely necessary. Jake or Janelle has to use their implants to transmit a deactivation code to mine.

Relena: Have they ever failed?

Janelle: Mine and Jake's, yes; Takashi's, never. He was made more aggressive genetically, but that inhibiter is releasing a retro virus into his system that has significantly reduced the power of those genes.

Jake: In two years he should be at a normal level of human aggression.

Takashi: I need to take a shower. Janelle, you'll be the one demonstrating the Berserker System.

Une led Takashi to the shower, who was able to watch the demonstration via camera feed.

Jake: It's called the berserker system because it grants berserker-like speed, strength, agility, intelligence, endurance, and increases spacial awareness; yet it does not increase anger, aggression, recklessness, violent impulses, attitude, or manliness.

Janelle: I second that!

Takashi (over a loud speaker): I third that!

Joshua: What's spacial awareness?

Jake: It's one's ability to perceive and how one perceives the space around them and what occupies that space.

Janelle: The zero system gave us a reading on all of the past pilots, and Lady Une's tests gave us data on the newer pilots.

Takashi (over a handheld comm. unit set on speaker and held by Sally): Mariemaia, Kira, Meiran, Duran Schwartz, Lina (Peacecraft, daughter/oldest child), and Daniel (Peacecraft, youngest child) have extremely high levels of spacial awareness. Mr. Yuy, Mr. Peacecraft, Mr. Chang, and Joshua have a moderate to level of spacial awareness. The rest of you have either extremely low levels, too low to measure or no spacial awareness at all.

Jake: That's why you two (Heero and Milliardo) were able to use the zero system so easily. It did take some work, but not as long as a standard Black Chimera pilot.

Heero: You mean a standard pilot can beat the system?

Jake: You sound surprised. The answer is yes, but only if they've been trained with the system from the start and given a full understanding of the system.

Janelle activated the system and went through a long series of simulations. Then Mareimaia took control and tried out the system. Soon, all of the pilots with special awareness had all used the system and passed at least three simulations. Then Takashi rejoined the group and took on the simulation at a very high setting. He fought with extreme efficiency that in less than five minutes, he'd completed three simulations successfully. After ten more simulations, which took him an hour with varying times, Takashi deactivated the system and pulled a case of six disks from a compartment in the cockpit.

Jake: Why do you always have to show off?

Takashi: I'm proving myself, not showing off.

Akido: Why couldn't I take the test?

Janelle: You have to have at least a moderate level of spacial awareness in order to use the system at all.

Joshua: So you and Jake are bunking with me?

Takashi: I guess so.

Jake: I still can't believe any woman would be attracted to anyone with scars like yours.

Akido: She has a thing for guys with battle scars. My mom's the same way with my dad.

Takashi: Yeah well, one dip in the regeneration tank will fix about half of those scars.

Jake: If we can make more regenerative solution. What we had has degraded due to contamination.

Joshua: A what tank?

Jake: Regeneration tank. It's a specialized tank made to heal a GEH.

Akido: What does GEH stand for?

Takashi: Genetically Enhanced Human.

Akido: You've obviously impressed my older sister. What do you think of her?

Takashi: She's going to need some training. You both seem a bit cocky, but otherwise you should do okay with your gundams in a real battle.

Akido: What's that supposed to mean?

Jake: It means that just like us, you have room for improvement.

Takashi: I admit that I still need to improve my piloting skills. I'm rusty from being out of the field for nearly a year. A year out of combat can really degrade one's skills.

Jake: You two on the other hand have stayed in training. That gives you an edge that he doesn't have.

Takashi: I could still beat you, but you'd give me a run for my money in Wing Gundam. That thing is a very powerful mobile suit.

Joshua: Ragnarok looks stranger though.

Takashi: Even Neo gundanium can only take so much. That buster rifle could punch a hole through my armor at this point. My gundam needs repairs, which makes it vulnerable.

Jake: It could normally after a hit. That armor system doesn't protect against beams or lasers.

Kira: Okay so I think he's hot! Big Deal!

Janelle: It is to me! He's my little brother. He's been hurt enough in his life, and I don't need him going berserk again like he did that one time.

Mariemaia: What? He lied about being in love before?

Janelle: Exactly! That only person he ever loved tried to kill him. She was captured and he tried desperately to save her. She finally admitted that she had feelings for him before she was killed in front of him by another GEH. He went into a state we call Soultaker. In this state he will kill anything that moves. Not only did he kill that GEH, but he killed everyone in that wing. The zero system chip and implants combined with an extreme in emotions forced him into this state. Admiral Loki, the sick twisted bastard, saw this as a way to kill enemies more effectively. He tortured my brother for three months without rest until he gave up on inducing that state.

Meiran: Why did they kill her?

Janelle: It is forbidden for a GEH to have any emotional attachments to anyone but those in the Black Chimera High Command. Takashi weren't supposed to know that we are siblings. I hacked the data and showed it to him.

Kira: I don't have a chance at him do I?

Janelle: Damn right! If he approaches you, then I'll allow you to get close.

Takashi (Over Janelle's handheld comm. device): Have you forgotten that these implants link us? Let her go. I'm not ready at the moment, but I would at least like to get to know the daughter of my childhood hero.

Kira: My dad was your hero?

Jake: He couldn't learn enough about your dad. He used to wear a similar outfit for cryin' out loud.

Kira: So you want to get together?

Takashi: Sure. When's a good time?

Kira: I'll be by before dinner. Perhaps you could eat with my family.

Takashi: I'll brush up on my etiquette.

Janelle: Black Chimera teaches that.

Kira: Is he rusty?

Janelle: The three of us have been eating rations since we turned five, what do you think?

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

Chapter 7: Getting to Know You

Akido was laying some ground rules for Takashi while Jake snickered in the background along with Joshua.

Akido: I'm just trying to protect my sister.

Takashi: I don't blame you the least. It shows you care.

Akido: I don't want any corners cut so take this (offers Takashi a pistol)

Jake: He won't need it.

Akido (cocking an eyebrow): Why not? His personal affects are still being checked.

Takashi: I have two guns built into my right arm: an energy pistol and a regular pistol. They share a flexible barrel in my index finger.

Takashi opened a hole at the tip of his right index finger and cocked his thumb like a pistol hammer. Sounds came from his hand as his finger became perfectly immobile and straight, which sounded like a handheld pistol. He then disarmed the pistol and returned his hand to its normal state. Opening a compartment in his arm, he revealed several small cylinders of a neon blue green fluid and twenty-five bullets.

Akido: Now I'm not certain if I should be worried or relieved.

Jake: Relax; each bullet takes energy out of his body. If he fires even once it can take plenty out of him.

Takashi: Especially in my current condition. One energy bullet would render me immobile while five bullets would leave me too tired to stand.

Akido: That's slightly reassuring. In any case, you've got thirty minutes before you have to meet Kira at the hangar.

Takashi: Then I'd better leave now.

Jake: Go get 'er lover boy.

Takashi: Urgh… for the last time, it's not a date! I just want to get to know her.

Akido: Trust me, she wants more… a lot more.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Takashi: She's late. I guess I'll have to wait awhile.

Kira: No you won't! Sorry I'm late, my parents caught wind of the whole thing and tried to keep me with them.

Takashi: Maybe we should reschedule; I don't want to go against…

Kira: It's fine, I convinced them to allow it; though it took a lot of convincing.

Takashi: So, where are we going?

Kira: You'll see.

Kira lead Takashi to a spot outside the base that was surrounded by trees on one side and a lake and military fence on the other.

Kira: Here we are; this is one of my favorite places to just lie around and think.

Kira pulled a blanket out of a backpack that was hidden in a bush.

Kira: I keep this here for incase I get stuck out here.

Takashi: It never hurts to be prepared, though you might want to keep a footlocker or something out here instead of a weather proof pack. I can show you how to rig up a voice lock system…

Kira: Are you always so technical? Didn't you ever spend any time out in nature?

Takashi: The worst two and a half years of my life was spent in survival training. I learned how to make energy pistol ammo chemicals out of things you find in the forest… along with some additives. The rest of my life I've spent on the Mars colonies, Mars, Earth, the moon, or that stupid asteroid.

Kira: What were you doing on earth?

Takashi: Preventing assassinations of people Black Chimera wanted to stay in power on Earth.

Kira motioned for Takashi to sit on the blanket where she was now sitting.

Kira: We want to get to know each other, let's start with your past.

Takashi: I was created in a test tube and developed in a tank. My nutrients and oxygen were constantly monitored and controlled. I was exposed to around twenty retro-viruses before I was born and ten more afterwards. I was sent on my first mission at around age four or five where I killed my first victim, a man who had gained too much knowledge about Black Chimera. For some reason I took pleasure in the kill, thrilled with the rush I got from killing someone. As the years went by I killed more and more, even killing those who had nothing to do with the mission. I was a monster and killing machine beyond compare. Then one day I met a person who tried to get me to turn on Black Chimera. He told me about my parents and how they didn't want their son to turn into this monster I had become. I killed him and never told what he told me. Then I was kidnapped by an enemy faction, Blue Phantom. I thought they'd kill me for certain, but instead they treated me with kindness and compassion; showing me things I didn't think Were possible. I destroyed the base after I learned what I wanted, and delivered thirty prisoners to my superiors. They looked at me, eyes full of hatred and betrayal as I killed them.

Then one day, I met my sister and she revealed to me all of our past and family history. She being a fellow GEH I listened and accepted what she told me. Then I fell in love, but I was forced to kill her and almost kill my sister. This finally opened my eyes to what I'd been doing. I was being forced to do it, yet I had never resisted it. I would accept torture for things I never did or for being inefficient. I soon went through more and more torture and began to resent Black Chimera and what they had done to me. Yet I could never stop hating myself. I then began trying to figure a way off that rock. That's when I became involved with the Gundam GEH Project and met Jake, who had also had his eyes opened. The truth was, Janelle's eyes were open the whole time, she just put up a front to fool Black Chimera. She taught Jake and me to put up the same front. That's when they put the implants into our heads. Yet we had already built mental walls so strong, they couldn't use the implants to explore our minds. After years of planning and developing we finally broke free of Black Chimera.

Kira: I'm not certain whether to be scared or concerned.

Takashi: There's more to it. We were given tougher training than your father was. We were also all forced to pick role models amongst the original gundam pilots. Your father was my personal hero when I was growing up, and he still is. Janelle's hero was Quatre and Jake's hero was Duo. For a time we called him the reaper. He killed more people than all the other GEHs combined, me included.

Kira: I think I've heard enough for now.

Takashi: It freaks the hell out of me too.

Takashi lied down on the blanket, thinking about all he had done. He pulled a small set of speakers out of his pocket and hooked them up to a small MP3 Player and, then began to sing What I've Done by Linkin Park. After he was finished he turned off the speakers and MP3 player and put them back in the right pockets of his jeans. He then began to think more deeply on his past while Kira was left to wonder, "How deep does his regret go?" He responded as if he read her thoughts.

Takashi: I've done many things in my lifetime. I just wish I could have something close to a normal life. Going to school, a family; I have a license to drive military vehicles on Mars.

Kira: Have you ever though about going back in an attempt to reform the government?

Takashi: The moment I cross the threshold of Mars Territory, I'd have every law enforcement and military agency firing on me. Life is rough on Mars, most people in the Earth sphere don't understand that.

Kira: Whaduya mean?

Takashi: Mars has failing economic and educational systems. Most of our schools can't get accreditation from the world nation because we have too much debt to them. The fact is the M-credit isn't even worth one eighth of what the E-credit is worth. It costs twenty five E-sub-credits to by a loaf of bread on Earth at normal price while on Mars it costs nearly ten M-credits to by a loaf of bread on special discount because it's about to expire.

Kira: That's impossible; Earth has sent millions of credits to…

Takashi: Millions of M-credits; most of which Black Chimera has siphoned away from the public with the help of its puppet government. Black Chimera controls of piece of every organization, every agency, and every company in the Mars sphere. Black Chimera is the only thing holding Mars together and, now it just might rally the people to a war that they have been preparing for since the Meteor Disaster of A.C. 207.

Kira: How could the preventers have not known about it?

Takashi: At that time, half of the Black Chimera members were active members of the preventers. They've been fooling you for almost two decades and still have strong ties in the preventers. I know every member by face and name! Give me a list and some photos and I can easily get you a pool of information.

Kira: And how are we going to get said info? Torture? You know that the preventers…

Takashi: Have used such methods before. I'm not saying we should use torture, however, if I could hook myself and every one of them up to the Berserker System at once; I could extract the information without their knowledge. I would even be able to get it onto a disk along with tests that would prove that the methods worked.

Kira: Can we get away from the upcoming war for right now?

Kira moved closer to Takashi and put her hand on his chest where she thought heart was, trying to feel his heartbeat. Sadly, she felt nothing.

Takashi: My heart is on the other side of my chest, that's one thing about my enhancements; they give me my own unique physiology.

Kira moved her hand to the other side and felt a powerful heartbeat, yet it wasn't fast. It was relaxed, unlike her own.

Takashi: My heart is twice as efficient as a normal human heart at half the speed.

Kira: I guess you know some things about me right?

Takashi: No, not really. I had to learn about the gundam pilots, but not much about their children.

Kira: But you did learn something right?

Takashi: For the purpose of using them to get to the original pilots, yes. Though, I only know the basic background.

Kira: Well, I was born seventeen years ago in a week from tomorrow.

Takashi: Sorry I can't get you anything, I don't even have one M-credit let alone an E-credit.

Kira: It's okay. You know about my parents and I guess you know about what my life has been like.

Takashi: You had to work for everything, you were trained by your father, and you have a permit to carry a concealed weapon at all times.

Kira: I thought you only knew the basics!

Takashi: Black Chimera wrote its own definition. Your parents have put you through expensive schooling, where unlike your brother you were always an outcast. I know the feeling entirely. To be honest, I wish I could've gone to school.

Kira: You don't look that old. You could test in and…

Takashi: I'm turning nineteen in two months, I have no way of supporting myself, and I have no place to go; how could I go to school. My "education" wasn't the best, but I still know enough to make it if I can become a legitimate citizen.

Kira: What do you plan to do?

Takashi: The only thing I can. The world nation is calling the preventers before the full delegation to "discuss" the recent incident that has called Mars' allegiance into question.

Kira: I thought mars was allowed a military.

Takashi: Not until three months ago. We've had it ever since we colonized Mars and it has been churning out new technology ever since. Mind you, the greatest achievements were only made within the last ten years….Did you hear that?

There was a sound coming from the treeline. Suddenly they both heard a loud rustling and footsteps.

Takashi: Get down!

Takashi's right finger opened up as he cocked his thumb and drew the rest of his fingers back. He began to fire on several Black Chimera soldiers as he pulled Kira behind him and lead her to a rock formation near the of the nearby lake water. There was a high cliff directly behind them with a long overhang above them. Takashi's arm opened up as he pulled out a glowing red-orange ball, pressed a blue button on the top, and threw it at the soldiers. The ball turned neon green and exploded as it hit the ground, killing five soldiers dressed in heavily armored, black space suits. Takashi pulled out his comm. and spoke into it.

Takashi: This is BA-GEH-015 to base! I'm under attack and I'm running out of options. Kira Yuy is with me and unharmed! Repeat, Kira Yuy is with me and unharmed! I need backup now! I'm sending you my GPS location from my tracking device now! I can't hold out much longer and there's an enemy GEH out here! (static)

Kira: They're jamming us?

Takashi: Yeah, and I only have five bullets left. Dammit! If I use and energy bullet I'll pass out, but it's the only way to kill another GEH.

BC-GEH-007: Come out 015! You can't win! You're too exhausted to keep this up for long. You may have killed five of my soldiers, but you can't kill any more.

Takashi: Yeah, because they're not alive; they're androids built to look like deceased Black Chimera soldiers!

007: Very perceptive, however they also have their mind data as well.

Takashi: Then I'll be able to do this!

Before 007 cold respond, Takashi send out a command from his frontal implant, which caused the androids to immediately self detonate. The explosions sent shrapnel and beam energy at 007, but only managed to knock him off the ground. He blacked out for ten seconds then, awoke to see Takashi standing directly above him. Takashi launched an energy bullet into the chest of 007, killing him and sending blood everywhere.

Takashi: I hoped I wouldn't have to kill you brother, yet you gave me no choice.

Takashi knelt down and put his finger on 007's chest, dipping his fingers in the blood and putting stripes on his face.

Takashi: Good-bye Mical… I hope we'll meet again in the afterlife.

Takashi then let out a loud battle cry, a battle cry against those who had forced him to kill his brother in arms.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 8: Personal Aftermath

Chapter 8: Personal Aftermath

Takashi walked into the hangar full of hatred for his enemy. His eyes almost had a blood red glow to them. His normally deep cerulean blue eyes with jade green flexes and speckles were now an angry red with. The colors were in a wash that had a gradation from bright red around the pupils to a dark blood red around the edges. In the gradients were four elongated black diamonds while his pupils were slightly catlike.

Takashi: Get my suit ready! I'm heading out to rid this solar system of those damn cowards! I'll eliminate the rest of their forces while they still orbit the moon!

Janelle: No you won't! You're in no condition to fight; not physically, and sure as hell not mentally!

Jake: It'll be ready in three minutes; I'd suggest you get suited up for the standard cockpit system. Those stimulants would help you with the other system.

Janelle (yelling): You will stop that now! We can't have him flying of the handle!

Jake: (yelling): This is the only way he'll be able to calm down. Besides, those forces no doubt have information that we can't let them have. They're too far for a secured stealth link up, but they won't be for long.

Kira: I'm going too, give me any available suit!

Jake: You can't…

Takashi: Let here join in. We need them to see the enemy for what it is; a vile and twisted force of monsters beyond comparison! Let her take Orion, it's the only one that's fully completed.

Janelle: She can't pilot that! She hasn't been…

Takashi: She has extremely high spatial awareness and extreme high training scores. She knows battle, to what extent we shall see.

With that, Takashi walked into the men's locker room and changed while Kira changed into a specialized flight suit in the appropriate locker room. Takashi was in the cockpit doing pre-mission checks while Kira was getting some help from Janelle.

Kira: Why is it such a big deal that I have spatial awareness?

Janelle: It allows you to link your mind to the computers in a manner that allows uninhibited exchanges of information; this includes how to pilot the mobile suit. The cockpit is different that what your father or any other gundam pilot was familiar with.

After ten minutes, all pre-mission checks were complete and the two were snug in the cocpits of their gundams which were on a modified mobile suit carrier (the kind that transported the Mercurius and Veyeate). Takashi had calmed down a little now and was more coherent to what he was doing.

Takashi: I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I shouldn't have let you come.

Kira: It's okay. You're not alone anymore despite how you may feel. Besides, someone needs to watch your back or you'll be killed in your condition.

Takashi: Just be careful, the enemy pilots aren't going to be at the average preventer level.

Kira: Let me guess, higher?

Takashi: Yeah. ETA with enemy detachment is four minutes. Activating stealth units.

The two gundams and the carrier became invisible.

Kira: What are you doing?

Takashi: Adjusting the frequency of the device and turning on the flight recorders. Be careful not to be captured, these gundams don't have self detonation devices.

Kira: Can't we overload the reactors?

Takashi: We can do that, but it takes time. What the…

Five gundams were coming from the rear and, were using the same stealth devices at the same frequencies.

Heero: You think we'd let you have all the fun?

Duo: You'll need back up if you're going to fight an enemy fleet. Our gundams aren't finished, but we can improvise.

Heero: Kira, you need to go back, you aren't fully trained.

Kira: I can handle myself.

Takashi: She stays and that's final. If it's the fleet I'm thinking of, we'll need seven gundams to stay alive. We'll need to buddy up. Kira and Mr. Yuy will be team A, Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton will be Team B, Mr. Chang and I will be Team C, and Mr. Maxwell will use his cloaking device to fight in randomized patterns to confuse the enemy.

Duo: And if I get hit?

Takashi: Your gundam has an anti-beam coating while your wings produce a special field around your gundam that blocks everything but lasers.

Wufei: ETA 30 seconds.

Takashi: Alright, activate your berserker systems. Kira will be going without it for this battle.

Heero: Does she have ZERO?

Takashi: She's going as blind as our enemy will be. What the?

The cloaking devices suddenly failed after the gundams took unexpected EMP hits.

Takashi: Damn! I should've used the other frequency!

Heero: I've got forty suits coming at us!

Quatre: Are those Virgos?

Wufei: They're the next generation of them.

Forty rust red mobile suits with black planet defensors began to fire lasers and beams at the gundams. Duo slipped behind the virgos thanks to Deathscythe Hades' cloaking device. The new suits were Virgo Es (Epyon Generation) that looked like Virgo 1s combined with Epyon. They had the Virgo beam cannons, eight planet defensors each, and Taurus laser cannons; but also two Epyon styled beam sabers, a heat rod, and head vulcans.

Takashi: We'll have to fight together for this part. They're all using the Berserker system.

Wufei: I say we divide and conquer!

Takashi: Baka! That'll get you killed! We need something more than brute force! I have just the thing. Everyone, Cover me! Duo, slag anything that gets too close to us!

Duo: Roger!

It was then that everyone noticed the pack that was on Ragnorak Gundam. It had two anti-ship swords mounted on the back, both sets of wings from the Surtur pack, a plasma cannon on each hip, two laser cannons, and a long beam rifle on the back between the swords. Takashi then activated the body sensor system and raised the connection level for the berserker system. He then launched all thirty-two wing bits from his four wings. They began to flight in a sworming pattern, shooting lasers at any Virgo they were directed at.

Takashi: This takes… a lot of… concentration! Everyone…around me! That includes you Death!

Everyone obeyed as the bits formed a beam shield around the group. Takashi fired his laser and plasma cannons as the bits powered to near overload levels. Once enough power had been gathered, the bits sent out five pulses at ten second intervals, draining the shield of its energy while destroying the Virgos and their reinforcements.

Takashi: (gasp) That (inhale) (exhale) is called the Aegis Pulse!

Ragnorak began to lose power as Takashi fell to a kneeling position on the floor of his cockpit.

Takashi: I've done everything I can until my reactor builds up more power. Anyone who wants to take command must do so now. I'm out of commission for the rest of this battle.

Kira: Why did you do that if this would be the result?

Takashi: I'd rather one suit be put out temporarily that three or more suits lost. Those Virgos knew your suits' weaknesses. You can hack the planet defensers with your gundams' computers. I'd suggest you take as many planet defensers as you can. They were the only parts of the Virgos that didn't suffer crippling damage.

Heero: Alright, Duo and Kira will stay behind with Takashi…

Takashi: Let her fight. The only other suits left are Malachores, Tauruses, Serpents, and modified version of the original Tallgeese.

Quatre: Do they have any abnormal systems?

Takashi: The Tallgeese unit is modified for space combat and has the ZERO system, the other suits have nothing but the standard Colonial War combat systems

Duo: I'm staying back here to take care of any stragglers.

Takashi: Don't, if you try that they might find a way to track you. Just get the planet defensors and head to the red ship near the front of the fleet.

Wufei: There's something you're not telling us about that ship and your…

An alarm went off in all seven gundams.

(rhythm emotion begins to play)

Takashi: Dammit! They're powering up the cannon for testing! You have to take out that ship before it fires!

Heero: what is the target?

Takashi: My guess is the world nation's government building. I'll try to get backup, you guys have to get to that cannon and stop it!

Kira: But…

Takashi: Get going! You don't have time to argue!

Trowa: He's right Kira! Let's move out!

The six remaining gundams begin to fight through the gauntlet of mobile suits while Takashi begins to bring up his communications

Takashi: It's time to choose whom you will follow. Black Chimera is not the supreme justice of the universe that we've been forced to believe! It's time for us to rise up and fight for the lives that have been stolen from us! Let us take back what is ours and bring this lie crashing down at out feet! Join us as we fight for our freedom!

The screen went black as Ragnorak powered up and began to fly through the horde of enemy suits at blinding speed. One third of the suits that were engaged in fighting (al five tallgeese, twenty malachores, thrity tauruses, and ten serpents) stopped as their armor changed from their normal color schemes to a black, red, and blue color scheme with the black aegis symbol on their shoulders. The collective battle cry "For the Khali!" was heard from all the pilots on the comm. channel.

Duo: What the hell?

Quatre: They just turned on each other?

Takashi: They've all served under me in the past and were all persuaded to join my little coupe! If I'm taking down Black Chimera, I'm going to need more than nine suits to do it.

Duo: Nine suits? I thought there were only seven!

Jake: Did you really think we would only have seven gundams?

Janelle: No time to talk! Common Tak, we need another gundam to destroy that ship!

Takashi: Roger, I'm commen at ya!

Takashi flew past the others to join two more gundams at the red ship.

Janelle: It was a pain stealing these back…

Jake: But it was well worth it! They put in even more goodies!

Takashi: Alright! Jake, cover us! Janelle, get on the other side and start cutting!

The two gundams put all their beam and laser weapons together to make two enormous cannons. Using wing thrusters, the two gundams shot the ship and began to circle around it horizontally. Within thirty seconds, the ship was drifting into two pieces as it exploded.

(end song)

Jake: Time to finish the job

Jake performed the same cannon "trick" as Takashi and Janelle, then they put the three cannons together into a triangle shaped cannon (one on top, two on the bottom) then began firing it at the five remaining ships. Two were taken out in one shot. The second and final shot (due to low energy) was about to be fired on what looked like a heavy carrier when it's color scheme and insignia changed to match the defected mobile suits. It began launching suits and firing on the two remaining ships. The other six gundam along the the "defectee corps" took out the remaining suits and ships while the three identical gundams disassembled their "mega" cannon and docked onboard the carrier for emergency cool down and repairs. Once the battle ended, the gundams and defected suits docked with the carrier that was now on its way to earth.

(((Somewhere in a dark throne room with a light shining on a man kneeling to someone on the throne)))

?: I want this organization purged Loki! We cannot let this rebellion go unpunished.

Admiral Loki: As you wish master. I will need two days to complete the task.

?: Then you shall have them, but you shall not fail me again or you will be terminated


End file.
